bjrpex7fandomcom-20200214-history
List of Technology
Technology Used by the Exodus Bureau EXODUS (EXtra Overload Direct Unit System) Ports First created when Mega Intranet Warriors started to have a fanbase 727 years ago, there were 60 confirmed ports that can be used to connect to the Internet to play the mentioned game at that time. Now because of the abundance of piracy and the fact the game was realized as a success in improving Suiconica's security, there are over 180,000 ports in the entire world. EXODUS^8 Bracelet Used By: Exodus Bureau moderators, citizens of Suiconica. The most common kind of EXODUS port that has been refined over many centuries to improve its functions. Now every bracelet has the ability to force a target online if the wearer forces their will into it when activating the bracelet. To activate these, the user just has to turn a wedge key into the bracelet. When activated, "EXODUS^8" flashes on the bracelet. EXILE (EXtra Interpreted Linked Encode)^8 Bracelet Used By: Exodus Bureau administrators This bracelet is a more simplified and amplified version of the EXODUS^8 Bracelet that allows the user to increase their combat output by 3 times more than its weaker counterpart. It just requires the simple press of a button to activate. When activated "EXILE^8" appears on the button itself as a light blue aura appears around the user. A new function just added into the EXILE^8 that sets it apart from other EXILE bracelets is that it is capable of disabling other EXODUS Bracelets by merely being activated. EXILE^8 Bracelet 60 (pronounced as Soixante) Used By: Felice Alvis Almost identical to the EXILE^8 Bracelet, but the difference is Felice himself is able to disable other EXILE bracelets around him in the event they are stolen by non-Bureau members. This bracelet uses biometric data so only the President of the Exodus Bureau is ever able to utilize this particular bracelet. EXODUS^9/Intra3 Bracelet Used By: Gracioso, Mina Zarius, soon other admins This bracelet was originally meant to go to Alistee, but as she was still MIA at the time Prestissimo managed to steal this prototype from the Bureau and give it to Gracioso who's DNA data is still in the Exodus Bureau's systems (because of who she was cloned from). This bracelet uses biometric data which was exposed by the lunatic... The output of this particular bracelet is about 90% of an EXILE^8's bracelet at its normal capacity, but the one reason having this stolen brought outrage is that it has functions that were previously only seen on the EXONEO (EXtra Overload Neurolink Encoded Operation) Bracelet/Intra2 Bracelet used 727 years ago. Voice commands can be issued to the bracelet, hence it does not need a key. When the user activates Intra3 mode, their damage output is much higher and comparable to most administrators but the user themselves feel more pain if hit by anything. This maximizes the user's creativity however, thus what this can fully do is unknown at the time. It has a lot of untapped potential, but thankfully for Felice this bracelet was programmed to send combat back to him so he's able to study how the emulated Neo Mage uses it. Eventually it was hacked by Mina for her own use, but the Intra3 cannot activate due to imperfect biometrics. This also disables the ability to send readings back to the Bureau. This bracelet is slated to be mass produced soon, with the Intra3 function disabled per Felice's request. An EXILE^9 Bracelet exists, but due to the fact it has lower base output Felice stuck with the EXILE^8. EXODUS^10/EX X/IntraX Bracelet Used By: Gracioso An improvement on the EXODUS^9/Intra2 Bracelet, this prototype was stolen by Prestissimo along with the EXODUS^9 prototype. This bracelet completely ditches the key, relying entirely on voice commands and the user's mental energy. This bracelet also utilizes biometric security, but because of Gracioso's DNA match she is able to use this easily. Like the Intra3, data is sent back to the Bureau from this bracelet. The output of this bracelet exceeds that of the EXODUS^8 at normal capacity..but through the combination of IntraX and mental energy this bracelet is capable of several rumored feats. But the user must be aware of this that while this bracelet has a very high ceiling, their body does not. It is very easy for the user to tire out fast when using the IntraX mode, but their damage output and creativity is optimized by this bracelet. Combined with the two sources of power, the user cannot afford to be hit when in IntraX mode. Taking severe damage could actually prove fatal. The Mikoto EXILE^10 Bracelet (MEXX) was created for Felice, but due to his limited stamina it is unlikely that it will ever be mass produced. Indeed, it is highly possible that it will stay shelved unless there is an emergency. Both bracelets cannot be disabled by the admins. Direct Attack & Reaction Terminal (DART) System Used By: Felice, all admins, Gracioso, Heliotrope Arcania, Thistle Arcania (both without needing a Bracelet) Felice oversaw the completion of this particular system, which was a massive improvement over the Dart Away Reaction Terminal (DART) System that was standard until the EXODUS^8 series was issued out to people. As with its predecessor, the user can use this system to evade with amazing speed, leaving orange red afterimages in their wake. However this system was further boosted to give the user a big offensive boost as well, as their attacks are able to do triple the amount of damage that they are normally capable of. DART (referred to by the admins as DART 2) also allows the trademark "Z dodge" that was popular with the first admins of the Bureau. The duration of DART 2 has increased dramatically from 7 seconds to 2 minutes due to more efficient coding and interfacing which Felice did with the help of Tjugo (who is now managing the server through his own terminal). Järnhandske Used By: ??? A suspicious looking left handed device that was regarded 700 years ago by Felice's ancestor Mikoto Alvis as "the ultimate answer", it will only fit the left hand of a user; therefore it can't be used by many of the players. A particularly rare device that has four buttons on it that can activate four powerful attacks that can be modified by the user. It is said when this is activated, the user's hand looks like its in "a gauntlet of energy". Its possible to activate this along with an EXILE Bracelet, but its been shown to work alone as well. Its extremely rare today outside of the Bureau; in fact barely anyone from the Bureau even knows about this amazing piece of technology. Unlike the EXILE Bracelets, the Järn was meant to be optimized without putting the user's life at risk. This was a mandatory rule from Mikoto himself. Because of this its safe for Exodus Bureau admins with limited stamina to use...if they can find one. An average of 2 per year are ever produced by the Bureau. * I = Allows the user to perform a powerful kick on the target. * II = Charged Attack. Allows the user to power up their weapon and unleash an attack. * III = Magic Amplifier. Allows the user to potentially grab a magic spell and use it back on the user of it instead. It can also be used to power up the user's own magic attacks. * IV = Final Crash. Allows the user to perform a powerful attack/spell at double the power.